


Dance With Me

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Gen, Other, holiday times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine surprises Perry with a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

LaFontaine loved the holidays, even though their girlfriend Perry found them extremely stressful. Then again, Perry finds everything stressful, so LaF can’t really say that.

Anyways, to try and help with some of the stress, LaF decided to throw a little party, with just the two of them. So, while Perry went out shopping for an hour, LaF prepared their surprise.

They pushed the furniture in their small living room to the sides and swept (it was dirty and living around Perry for so long made LaF slightly OCD as well) Next, LaFontaine strung up Christmas lights around the living room, illuminating it in a soft glow. Once that was done, LaF got out the good champagne glasses and dug up the champagne bottle they’d been hiding from Perry. 

Then, with less than ten minutes left before Perry would get home, LaFontaine changed from their dingy pajamas into a half decent shirt and tie (because let’s be real, LaF look pretty hella dapper in a shirt and tie). They turned on some classic Christmas music, so that was playing softly in the background. 

When Perry walked in, all mumbling and frazzled, plopping shopping bags on the kitchen table, it took her a few minutes to notice her partner was actually dressed up and handing her a glass half-filled her favorite bubbling liquid. 

“LaFontaine, what is all this?” Perry asked, taking the glass. She brought it to her lips while looking about their small apartments strung with lights and filled with good music. 

“You just seemed stressed, babe. Wanted to surprise you with a cozy night in.” LaF replied with a small smile. 

Perry set her glass of champagne down (she didn’t want to, because it was that good, but the glass of champagne would be there when she got back to it). She walked up to her partner and pulled them close. She pressed her lips against LaF gently and put her hands on their hips. 

“What’s with the tie, then?” Perry wondered, moving her hands to tighten her lover’s tie.

“Well, I was going to ask my lady to a dance.” They replied, taking a step back and holding out their hand, so Perry can take it if she chooses so.

Perry smiled and took the hand. Soon, they were waltzing gracious steps around the cleared living room, both of them humming along to the music and twirling each other. They laughed in pure euphoria and a youthful energy brought on by the holiday season. 

LaF made a mental note to thank Carmilla for the dance lesson.  
~~  
When the two were too tired to continue on, they held each other tight, LaFontaine’s arms wrapped around Perry’s neck, and Perry’s hands gripping LaF’s hips. They exchanged passionate kisses and I-love-you’s. 

LaFontaine decided they needed to surprise Perry a bit more often.


End file.
